Stange People
by Hellkat53
Summary: Cas has told the boys they need the help of a pyrokynetic 16 year old girl,Aurora,to save the the world to bad Rory isn't really intersted She'd much rather hunt the things hiding in the night then take on the devil.What will the boys do to get her help?
1. Running

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of it's characters **

**Aurora is mine though**

Shit, shit, shit. Why do vampires have to like woods so much. Why can't they hang out in nice empty parking lots or at a beach. This would be so much easier if they did. There's way to much flammable material in woods. If I light up in here I'll torch the place. And I don't need to add starting a forest fire to my criminal record.

Okay this isn't so bad all I need to do is get my knife. Which just happens to be in my boot. So all I have to do is work out how to get it out of my boot with out slowing down. Gee that sounds easy.

Think Rory what would Dad do. Dad wouldn't of gone to a vampire nest alone because he's not an idiot like you. Bad thoughts now is not the time to berate myself now is the time to save myself from being drained dry by a leach. Think, come on you have been hunting since you were six years old you can do this.

That's when I saw it, a low hanging tree branch. So I sped up a little, grabbed the branch and swung myself into the tree. After grabbing my knife from my boot I perched myself on a branch that had enough cover so that I couldn't be seen even with vampire sight. I was going to wait until the vamp ran past, then jump down and decapitate it. Easy has pie.

Unfortunately someone, actually two someones beat me to the punch. The leach was just coming into sight when it got hit by an arrow. It just collapsed. The arrow must have been tipped with dead mans blood. Two guys came running over to it and the shorter one cut it's head off.

I was debating weather or not to make my self known when a third guy appeared seemingly out of thin air. He said something to the two men and then pointed at something in my direction. Oh crap he was pointing at me.

Well might as well make a run for it. I leapt out of the tree and turned to leg it when the guy who pointed me out just sort of well to repeat myself appeared in front of me. "Do not run child we are here to assist you" "that's nice and all but I'm good don't really need much help so if you don't mind I'm going to be on my way" "wow slow down there sweetheart, can't we at least get your name, after all we did just save your life" "I was fine thank you very much. Just cause you swooped in before I could finish the job doesn't mean you saved me" " listen hear kid I" "Dean, okay look we're sorry, we thought you needed some help, I'm Sam , this is my brother Dean and he is Castiel, we'll be on are way unless you need a lift" "well..."

"Okay turn left hear and there it is the vamp's nest or what's left of it anyway" what was left was a smoking pile of ash. "Jeez, why'd you torch the place" "there was sixteen of them and one of me, I wasn't about to go head to head with them so I blocked all the exits and lit it up, works as good as chopping their heads off and kill more of them at once" "So where'd the one who was chasing you come from?" "He was out hunting when I burnt the place down let's just say he wasn't the happiest when he found out what I did now I'll be off if you gentlemen don't mind my Ninja is over there" I said gesturing at my baby, my black and green Ninja 6000. " you still haven't told us your name you know" Dean stated. "It's Aurora but call me Rory" and with that I was gone riding off on the back of my baby.

I didn't think I'd ever see those guys again. Things might have gone differently if only I had known how wrong I was.

**An; first supernatural fanfic so go easy on me but if you think anything is off about the characters just let me know. Please, please review be it good or bad.**


	2. We meet again

**An; Thanks destra for the advice**

**Please, Please Review people it would be really ,really nice**

"So let me get this straight, the faith of the world lies on that teenagers shoulders?" Dean asked Cas " that would be correct" was his simple reply. "But she's just a kid, I mean she shouldn't even be on hunts alone what age is she anyway?" "I believe the child is sixteen" Cas said. "Dean stranger things have happened, We should at least find her and talk to her" Sam pointed out. "Fine, So Cas where do we find her? I mean we did just drop her off in the middle of nowhere" Dean asked. "What do you mean that farm was not in the middle of any land known as nowhere" "it's just an expression" Sam explained. "Oh, well she is in a motel in town called the Camelot, room 188" Cas told them. Soon they were all in the Impala heading to the motel.

I woke with a start to knocking on my door. "_God who wants to talk to me at two in the morning" _I thought walking over to answer the door and then yell at the crazy person who thought it would be fun to wake me up at 2 am. I was a little surprised to be seeing the guys from earlier okay a lot surprised I mean I thought I was never going to see them again. "Hey Rory, how you doing?" Dean inquired "Good considering the fact that some idiots decided to wake me up before the sun was up" was my reply , it kind of came out as a combination of a yawn and a growl."Can we come in?" Sam asked before Dean just shoved past without waiting for a response. "Dean!" Sam yelled "what?" Was all Dean said before collapsing on to my bed.

"Okay what is it exactly you want?" " your assistance in stopping the end of the world" the creepy guy Cas I think his name was said._"There is something seriously wrong with these guys" _I thought"um, and how am I suppose to help you with that" I asked quirking an eyebrow "by helping strike down Lucifer before his army of Demons can take the world" creepy guy answered again. "Look kid, It's simple the Devil's out of hell we need your help to send him back there" Dean said.

"How am I suppose to help with sending the Devil back to hell, I mean I've only gone head to head with maybe five demons in total and the Devil is like a whole other level of badassness" Dean grinned at thisbefore saying "to be honest we haven't got a clue how you're going to help all we know is that you have to or the world goes bye ,bye"_. _" Cas said you had some sort of I guess power?" AskedSam "how the hell does he know about that?" "I am an angel of the Lord I know many things" Cas said like it was the most normal statement in the world. "An angel of the Lord as in God, you think you're an angel of God, you are insane, angels aren't real"" look I know this is a lot to take in trust me I didn't believe in angel either but Castiel is a real angel I swear he is" Dean told me. "Let's say I believe you and let's just say that my "power" as you put is real who's to say I can trust you" "Rory trust us okay we are the good guys me and my brother are doing the best we can to save the world but we need you please just give us a chance"

"_I can't believe I fell for Sam's puppy dog look_" was my only thought has I followed behind the Impala on my baby. Apparently we were going to see a friend of theirs to see if he had any leads on the Devils location. I said I'd show them my power when we got their so they would quit nagging me about it. Apparently Sam also has powers. He can see the future. "Golly gee whiz batman that's just amazing" was my response to this yeah I know it was a little rude but come on what was I meant to do cry tears of joy because I had found some one who was also a freak.

Soon we came to what I can only assume was some kind of junk yard with all the old cars surrounding the place. We parked are vehicles and walked up the stairs to the door of this raised house. After Dean knocked we heard some noise from inside before a guy in a wheelchair came to the door. "Dean, Sam come in. Who's your friend?" The guy asked. "Rory my names Rory who are you?" "Bobby" Bobby told me. "Hey Bobby we were wondering if you had any leads on the devil apparently Rory here is suppose to bring about his downfall" Dean informed him seeing as Cas couldn't because he kinda just disappeared after I agreed to come with them.

"So you're telling me this teenager is suppose to take on the Devil, has in the same devil we've been trying to take care of for almost a year" "That's right, she is also meant to have some sort of supernatural gift but she hasn't told us what it is yet" answered Sam. "Okay, okay I can take a hint come on let's go outside and I'll show you"

"Which of these is your least favorite run down car Bobby?" "I guess the old Volvo at the end" he said pointing to it. "Okay" then I just turned, looked at it and it burst into 10 foot tall flames "holy crap!"

**An; well that's it so far, please ,please review :) **


End file.
